1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a vibrating actuator assembly, and more particularly, to a vibrating actuator assembly, whereby generation of noise and vibration is reduced, strong driving power is generated by using a compact structure, and precise position control is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical system having optical elements, such as lenses, includes a lens driving device to move the lenses. The lens driving device moves the lenses to change a relative distance between them, thereby realizing a zooming function or an auto focusing function.
The lens driving device may include a driving unit such as a stepping motor. In this case, since a reduction gear and a cam are used to change the rotation of the stepping motor into a rectilinear motion, the volume of the lens driving device may increase, and a structure of the lens driving device may be complex. Also, during a normal rotation or reverse rotation, a stepping error may be generated, power consumption may be high, and high current and heat may be generated due to backlash.
Recently, a piezoelectric device that operates according to a piezoelectric effect to move the lenses of an optical system has been widely used. A miniaturized driving motor may be manufactured by using the piezoelectric device.
However, since a conventional optical system including such a piezoelectric device also includes elements, such as a gear or a cam, to change a motion of the piezoelectric device into driving power for moving lenses, the conventional optical system may have a complex structure, and accurate position control may be difficult due to a moving error between the elements.